Dark Waltz
by CielFangirl325
Summary: Elliot and Leo will be forever caught in a dark waltz.


The Baskerville sighed deeply, eyes closed. The only sound in the room was the ticking of the clock. The clock chimed on the hour. Leo's eyes snapped open on the sound, his gaze falling to his calendar. He saw the date and fell deep into thought. He chuckled. "How could I forget!" Leo said, shaking his head. "It's your birthday!". He shut his eyes again, his mind running through the memories of his beloved master.

We are the lucky ones  
We shine like a thousand suns  
When all of the colour runs together

_"Come on, Leo! We're almost to the top!" Elliot cried joyfully, running up the large hill. Leo shook his head. He had no clue how Elliot had talked him into climbing a massive hill to see something that Elliot didn't even tell him what it was. At first he had argued, but quickly (and reluctantly) agreed when his master-turned-best-friend gave him puppy eyes. 'Big, beautiful, blue, puppy eyes' Leo thought to himself, sighing. "Close your eyes!" Elliot demanded. Leo did as he was told. He felt Elliot grab his hand and carefully lead him up to the very top of the hill. "Open your eyes." Elliot told him. Leo did so, eyes twinkling at what he saw. A beautiful sunset had spread its way across the sky. If you looked down the hill you could see a windmill and a small cottage. Master and valet stood there, silently holding hands, without a care in the world._

Leo smiled and opened his eyes, looking out his window. Outside, he could see the same picture Elliot had led him to all those months ago. He closed his hand slightly, expecting to feel Elliot's larger hand in his, but no warmth or feeling greeted him. He looked around his desk and saw numerous stacks of books and papers. He opened a secret drawer in his desk and pulled out an old, ragged copy of Black Beauty. He opened the front cover and read the inscription.

**To Leo, the Black Beauty  
From your friend, Elliot**

Leo traced the inscription carefully, remembering the day Elliot had given him the book.

I'll keep you company  
In one glorious harmony  
Waltzing with destiny forever

_Leo sighed. This day was turning out to be incredibly peaceful. He was sat by the window in a comfortable chair with a blanket around his thin shoulders, listening to the rain fall outside. He shut his eyes, sighing contentedly. He heard someone walk into the room. The person slid something onto his lap. He opened his eyes. A book with a black horse on the cover was sitting in his lap. He opened the book and read the inscription, blushing at the written words. He turned to thank Elliot, but his master had already disappeared._

Leo lifted the book to his lips and lightly kissed Elliot's careful handwriting. He shut the book gently and put it back in the secret compartment, closing it. His hand went to his neck, carefully fingering the chain around it. He pulled the chain out of his shirt and opened the locket attached to it. The locket began to play a haunting little tune. Leo smiled and stood up, twirling about the room as the music played, letting his body go wherever it wanted in the confines of his study. When he opened his eyes he was standing in front of a full length mirror. Leo trailed his hand down the mirror's surface.

Dance me into the night  
Underneath the moon shining so bright  
Turning me into the light

Time dances, whirling past  
I gaze through the looking glass  
And feel just beyond my grasp is Heaven

_Leo sighed, staring into the full length mirror that hung on the wall in his humble bedroom. He often looked into this mirror when he was deep in thought or needed to think over a problem. He heard footsteps down the hall and jumped when his best friend (and master and secretly crush) appeared in the doorway of his room. He could see him in the mirror. Elliot shut the door and locked it. Leo was a little confused, but he didn't turn around or look away from his mirror. Elliot rather quickly strode over to Leo and placed a hand on his shoulder. Leo flinched slightly, but quickly relaxed. The taller boy trailed his hand up the back of his servant's neck, coming to softly stroke the other boy's long, shaggy, black locks. Leo blushed with a contented smile. Elliot gently turned Leo to face him. "Ellio-" Leo began, but was quickly cut off by his best friend's lips. He could not believe it. His master, his best friend, his CRUSH was KISSING him! Leo shyly kissed the noble back, throwing his arms over Elliot's neck. They were together now, and no one could keep them apart._

The noirette touched his lips, instantly reliving the feeling of that first kiss. He blushed and walked over to the door of his study. He opened the door and walked down the hall to his bedroom, Elliot's bedroom. He opened the door to the bedroom and walked over to the window, opening the curtains to let moonlight shine throughout the room. He walked over to the large king sized bed and pulled open the scarlet canopy curtains, flopping down onto the comfortable bed. He turned onto his back, once again falling into his memories of Elliot.

Sacred geometry  
Where movement is poetry  
Visions of you and me

_The two boys lay together, legs entwined. They just lay there, softly kissing and touching. Anyone who walked in would've thought they had walked in on a very risqué scene, but in truth Elliot Nightray and Leo Baskerville's kisses and touches were very innocent, yet very passionate. Only occasionally was their relationship ever so slightly lustful. Even then, no clothes came off. Elliot pulled away from Leo, staring into the noirette's eyes. Leo blushed. "What is it?" He asked his master (Who he just realized was slightly on top of him). Elliot smiled and brushed some hair out of Leo's face. "You have beautiful eyes." He whispered before kissing Leo again._

Leo brushed his own hair out of his eyes, blushing. He looked up, expecting his gaze to meet Elliot's gaze, but instead his eyes only met the ceiling. A single tear slipped down Leo's cheek. He stood up and ran out of the manor. He ran through the woods behind the manor until he came to a clearing bathed in moonlight.

Dance me into the night  
Underneath the moon shining so bright  
Turning me into the light

_"Leo! Leo, are you awake?" A voice whispered. Leo groaned and opened his eyes. He screamed. Elliot's face was barely two inches from his, blue eyes shining. Elliot kissed him quickly to shut him up. He grinned. "C'mon, Leo! I wanna show you something!" Elliot dragged his friend out of bed. The taller boy grabbed the shorter's hand and dragged him out to a clearing in the woods behind the manor. Leo smiled. Elliot led him to the end of the clearing. There was a lake at the end of the clearing. Elliot let go of Leo's hand and jumped into the lake, laughing. "Jump in!" He called to Leo. The small boy shook his head. "Why not?" The noble pouted. He thought for a second. "I'll catch you." He smiled. "You promise?" Leo questioned warily. Elliot nodded. Leo took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and jumped. Elliot kept his promise._

Leo sighed heavily. He walked slowly to the end of the clearing, staring down at the freezing cold lake. He closed his eyes, removing his glasses. "I forgot to say 'I love you'." He said, as if Elliot was standing there. Leo took a deep breath and jumped. He hoped Elliot would keep his promise.

Dance me into the night  
Underneath the moon shining so bright  
Let the dark waltz begin  
Oh let me wheel - let me spin  
Let it take me again  
Turning me into the light


End file.
